theanthony28495adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rodneycules
Rodneycules pazZzurro's movie-spoof of the 1997 Disney Films, "Hercules" 'Cast:' *'Baby Hercules - Baby Rodney Copperbottom (Robots)' *'Baby Pegasus - Young Pegasi (Fantasia)' *'Young Hercules - Young Rodney Cotterbottom (Robots)' *'Hercules - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots)' *'Megara - Cappy (Robots)' *'Hades - Phineas T. Ratchet (Robots)' *'Philocetes - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.)' *'Pegasus - Angus (Brave)' *'Zeus - King Triton (The Little Mermaid)' *'Hera - Ariel (The Little Mermaid)' *'Poseidon - Thumper (A Bug's Life)' *'Pain and Panic - Pedro and Nico (Rio)' *'Amphitryiyon and Alcmene - Herb Copperbottom and Lydia Copperbottom (Robots)' *'Hermes - The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951))' *'Nessus the River Guardian - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas)' *'The Fates - Drizella Tremaine (Cinderella), Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) and Queen Narissa (Enchanted)' *'Demtrius the Pot Maker - Bigweld (Robots)' *'The Boys with Frisbee - John Darling and Michael Darling (Peter Pan)' *'The Muses - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life), Piper Pinwheeler (Robots), Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas), Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.) and Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951))' *'The Painter - Dr. Finkelstein (The Nightmare Before Christmas)' *'The Townsfolk - Fauna (Sleeping Beauty), Fender (Robots), Dim (A Bug's Life), Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) and Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone)' *'Pain & Panic as Boys - Chum Chum and Fanboy (Fanboy and Chum Chum)' *'Pain & Panic as Disguised as My Little Pony - Style Female Horse - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)' *'Hydra - Giant Snake (The Nightmare Before Christmas)' *'The Titans - Dragon (Shrek), Marshmallow (Frozen), Insectosaurus (Monsters vs. Aliens) and Rhino (James and the Giant Peach)' *'Cyclops - Captain Gantu (Lilo & Stitch)' *'Apollo, God of the Sun - Tuilo (The Road To El Dorado)' *'Ares, God of War - The Pollen Jocks (Bee Movie)' *'Aphrodite, Goodess of Love - Chel (The Road To El Dorado)' *'Ceberus, the 3-Headed Dog - Wolves (Beauty and the Beast; Frozen)' *'Angry Warthog - Red Bull (The Last Unicorn)' *'Scar-Style Lion - Lucifer (Cinderella)' *'Gigantic Creepy Bird - Diablo the Raven (Sleeping Beauty)' *'Penelope - Victor Van Dort (Corpse Bride)' *'Bull, Bird, and Imp Fighters - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty), Snake Jafar (Aladdin), and Chernabog (Fantasia)' *'Pain and Panic as Rabbit and Chipmunk - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) and Chip (Chip N' Dale)' *'Pain and Panic as Snakes - Phineas P. Viper (The Mighty Ducks), and Cydne (101 Dalmatians: The Series)' *'Pain and Panic as Birds - Professor Owl (Melody; Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom) and Jacob (Wunschpunsch)' *'Sea Serpent - Bruce (Finding Nemo)' *'Poor Soul - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory)' *'Fish - Dory (Finding Nemo)' *'Pain and Panic ad Worms - Tuck and Roll (A Bug's Life)' *'Pain and Panic as Bugs - Francis (A Bug's Life) and Mr. Centipede (James and the Giant Peach)' *'Carvings - Chernabog's Minions (Fantasia), Maleficent's Goons (Sleeping Beauty), The Horned King's Thuds (The Black Cauldron), Lock, Shock and Barrel (The Nightmare Before Christmas), Skeletons (Corpse Bride), Silver's Pirates (Treasure Planet), Pirates (Peter Pan) and Cards (Alice in Wonderland (1951))' *'The Nymphs - Kayley (Quest for Camelot), Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), and Giselle (Enchanted)' *'Narcissus - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie)' *'Other Gods - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life)' *'SnowBall the Cat - Sally's Black Cat (The Nightmare Before Christmas)' *'Cricket - Cri-Kee (Mulan)' *'Adonis (Meg's old boyfriend) - Zazu (The Lion King)' *'Girl Adonis Goes to - Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty)' *'Hercules' fangirls - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie)' *'Other Citizens of Thebes - Bird in a Tree (Alice in Wonderland (1951)), General Mandible (Antz), and Jim Crow (Dumbo)' *'Phil's Failed Trainees - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas), Shang (Mulan), and Chanticleer (Rock-A-Doodle)' *'Achilles - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians)' *'Various gods - Ants (A Bug's Life)' 'Gallery:' Hqdefault.jpg|Baby Rodney Copperbottom as Baby Hercules Th.jpg|Young Pegasi as Baby Pegasus young-rodney-robots-88.5.jpg|Young Rodney Copperbottom as Young Hercules Rodney Copperbottom.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom as Hercules Cappy.jpg|Cappy as Megara phineas-t-ratchet-robots-2.71.jpg|Phineas T. Ratchet as Hades Mike-monsters-inc-5.36.jpg|Mike Wazowski as Philoctetes angus-brave-34401070-500-375.jpg|Angus as Pegasus King Triton in The Little Mermaid.jpg|King Trtion as Zeus Ariel in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ariel as Hera Pedro-and-nico-rio-5349-1920x1200.jpg|Pedro & Nico as Pain & Panic herb-copperbottom-robots-45.6.jpg|Herb Copperbottom as Amphitryon lydia-copperbottom-robots-4.66.jpg|Lydia Copperbotom as Alcmene The White Rabbit in Alice in Wonderland.jpg|The White Rabbit as Hermes Oogie Boogie in The Nightmare Before Christmas.jpg|Oogie Boogie as Nessur the River Guardian latest.jpg|Drizella Tremaine as Clotho the Fate Maleficent in Sleeping Beauty.jpg|Maleficent as Lachesis the Fate Queen Narissa.jpg|Queen Narissa as Atropos the Fate Bigweld-robots-1.6.jpg|Bigweld as Demtrius the Pot Maker sally-the-nightmare-before-christmas-93.2.jpg|Sally as Calliope the Muse Princess Atta in A Bug's Life.jpg|Princess Atta as Melpomene the Muse Piper-pinwheeler-robots-14.4.jpg|Piper Pinewheeler as Terpsischore the Muse Alice in Alice in Wonderland (1951).jpg|Alice as Thalia the Muse Monsters_Inc_Celia_Mae.jpg|Celia Mae as Clio the Muse fauna-sleeping-beauty-71.8.jpg|Fauna as Earthquake Lady flora-sleeping-beauty-9.61.jpg|Flora as Heavyset Woman Dim.jpg|Dim as Burnt Man Ector.jpg|Ector as Tall Theban Fender-robots-2 29.jpg|Fender as Elderly Theban FACC.jpg|Chum Chum and Fanboy as Boys as Pain & Panic Snake.png|Giant Snake as The Hydra Dragon_(Shrek).jpg|Dragon as Rock Titan Marshmallow_(Frozen).png|Marshmallow as Ice Titan Insectosaurus.jpg|Insectosaurs as Lava Titan The_Rhino.png|Rhino as Wind Titan Gantu in Lilo & Stitch.jpg|Captain Gantu as Cyclops Tulio road to el dorado.jpg|Tuilo as Apollo, God of the Sun Chel in The Road to El Dorado.jpg|Chel as Aphrodite, Goodess of Love Category:PazZzurro's Channel Category:Hercules Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoof